


Sibling Rivalry

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows that siblings pull pranks on each other; Fairy Tail is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laxus v. Lucy

"LAXUS DREYAR!"

The guild members present turned their heads as the doors of the hall were kicked open and a fuming Lucy Heartfilia stalked through. There was a long moment of silence throughout the hall as the young woman stood with her hands on her hips, searching for the lightning Dragon Slayer. 

"Luce," Natsu stumbled towards her, snickering. "What's up... with your hair?" He doubled over, holding his middle as he howled in laughter.

Ignoring his question Lucy kicked him across the chest, sending him flying into Gray; the two men collapsed onto the floor, both laughing uncontrollably.

The guild broke out in muffled snickering when they took a good look at the blonde, specifically the state of her hair. Lucy's long blonde strands stood on end, forming a golden cloud of hair around her head. They noticed that she avoided touching anything with her hands. 

A deep, rumbling sound was hear from the corner of the hall. Gajeel sat his usual table with his usual bits of metal strewn about the tabletop; Laxus was sitting beside him with a tankard of beer, smirking.

Lucy's furious gazed zeroed in on the Dragon Slayers' table and she stomped forward, kicking objects and people out of her path. She stopped in front of the two, arms crossed over her chest, glaring.

"What's so funny, Gajeel?" She asked sweetly despite her demeanor.

"That look suits you, gihi," he snickered. "You look like the tail on your bunny suit." Next to him, Laxus chortled into his beer. 

Momentarily forgetting about her situation, Lucy made the mistake of trying to punch Gajeel's arm. Unfortunately for her Gajeel was practically made of metal. She felt the shock when her fist met one of the metal studs in his arm, followed by a loud crack and a spark.

"Ouch!" Lucy pulled her hand away and studied it; there was a small mark on her knuckle from the shock. Around her the guild burst into rambunctious and obnoxiously loud laughter. Laxus sputtered in the middle of taking a drink, stuck between laughing and coughing.

"Lucy what was that?!" Cana slurred drunkenly, her laughter riddled with hiccups. 

Lucy whirled around, her face darkened in anger. She glowered at each guild member with a ferocity that rivaled Erza's. The guild quieted abruptly; Lucy might not be as strong as Erza, but she could sometimes be scarier. Though there were still some muffled chuckles, primarily coming from Gray and Natsu.

"Yeah Blondie, what was that?" Laxus asked innocently, although he was grinning mischievously. 

Giving the guild one last glare, Lucy turned back to the two Dragon Slayers seated before her. She ignored Gajeel in favor of staring down the older blond next to him. Lucy flattened her palms on the tabletop, ignoring the small shock from the contact, and slowly leaned forward, stopping when her face was a foot away from his. "You know exactly what that was, you overgrown light socket," she snarled.

Laxus feigned confusion, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... Nope, I don't remember doing anything to you. I have absolutely no idea what could have caused that."

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Lucy stretched and sat up on the edge of the bed. She looked around at the boxes stacked in each corner of the room and piles of clothes strewn about haphazardly. It had only been about a week since she moved in with her brother and she had been busy controlling her team's reactions to finish unpacking her things. 

Yawning she stood up and started towards the bathroom, looking forward to a hot shower without her partner barging in. She tripped on the corner of a box, arms flailing to keep her balance. Once she had regained her balance, she huffed and pushed the box out of the way forcefully.

"I am definitely going to finish unpacking today," she muttered, continuing into the bathroom. She didn't hear the shuffling in her bedroom over the running water and her singing.

Laxus cracked the door enough to peer into the room, making sure it was empty. He could hear the shower running and the sound of Lucy's voice singing over it. All clear, Laxus crept into the room as quietly as possible and maneuvered his way around the piles of boxes towards the closet. 

"May I ask what you're doing?"

Laxus froze and slowly turned his head towards the voice. He knew that it couldn't be Lucy; the shower was still running. With a blank expression he turned and faced the spirit; it was Virgo. He relaxed.

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "What're you doing?"

"I came to help Princess unpack while she is in the bath," Virgo explained, her face as blank as always. The chains hanging from her wrists jingled as she vaguely gestured to the boxes.

"About time, it's been a maze in here for weeks," Laxus huffed. The room fell silent, save for the sounds of running water and singing. Feeling awkward, Laxus began to edge his way to the door.

"You may continue what you were doing," Virgo said without looking up from the box she was opening. Laxus stared at the spirit. "I won't tell the Princess anything unless she asks."

Laxus stared at the spirit in disbelief; Virgo continued unpacking as if she had never said anything. 'Might as well,' he thought. 'I'll be long gone by the time Blondie finishes anyway.' Glancing at the bathroom door, Laxus quickly walked towards Lucy's closet; Virgo was silent the entire time.

Thirty minutes later Lucy finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She wiped the condensation from the mirror and used another towel to dry her hair; she put on her make-up and brushed her teeth before exiting. 

When she stepped into the bedroom she was surprised to see no boxes in sight, no clothes strewn about the room. 

"Virgo." Lucy nodded, reminding herself to thank the spirit later. Braiding her hair to the side, she wandered to the closet and opened the doors; she stood for a few minutes deciding what to wear. Deciding on a brown long-sleeved shirt, she reached for the garment only to be shocked.

"Ouch!" Lucy snatched her hand back, studying it and the garment. 'Static electricity?' Shrugging she reached for it again and was shocked again. "Okay now that's weird..."

Eyeing the rest of the clothes in the closet, she saw nothing out of place. Suspicious, she slowly reached for a different shirt; it shocked her as well. 

"I have a feeling..." Mumbling under her breath she turned and opened a drawer of her dresser. She wasn't surprised when she was shocked yet again after touching a pair of shorts. Lucy sighed and grabbed her keys, summoning her faithful maid spirit.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo popped up beside her, chains jangling. 

"No Virgo, no punishment," Lucy sighed again. "I have a question though: what happened to my clothes?"

Virgo tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't touch my clothes without being shocked." Lucy touched the clothes in the drawer, raising her eyebrows at the spirit when she was shocked. "See?"

Virgo blinked impassively. "I do not know what happened to your clothes, Princess, but I can tell you that Laxus was in here while you were showering."

"Laxus was in here?" Virgo nodded. Lucy narrowed her eyes and rushed to get dressed, heedless of the static. "Thank you Virgo, you can go back."

Virgo bowed before disappearing back into the Spirit World. 

Lucy cursed as she stormed through the house, nearly everything she touched shocking her. "That overgrown light socket is in for a world of hurt when I get ahold of him."

As she stomped her way to the guild, she began making plans for payback.

"The only person in the entire guild that uses any type of electric magic is you!" Lucy threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "And there was nobody in our house today that could have done it except for you."

"I don't know Blondie, it's pretty rude to just accuse me of something when you don't even have solid evidence." Laxus shrugged flippantly; he struggled to keep a straight face. Beside him Gajeel was still snickering. 

"You're just going to avoid every question, aren't you?" Lucy guessed. Laxus grinned innocently. Sighing, Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Fine, I'll get it out of you another way."

She walked around the table and leaned down close to Laxus' ear.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," she warned. "And I did have the best teacher, big brother." Lucy pecked his cheek before straightening and walking away. As she passed behind Gajeel she kicked his shin and muttered, "Asshole."

Lucy made her away to the guild entrance, weaving around passed out and fallen from the fight members. As she walked a few members still chuckled at her expense; Gray and Natsu even paused their fight for a split second to watch her leave. When she reached the doors she pushed them open with her foot and gave the guild one last glare before waltzing out of the building. 

"Laxus should know by now that I like to get even," she mumbled. She walked in silence for a few minutes as she wondered how she was going to retaliate. A mischievous grin pulled at her lips as she came up with a possible plan, and another victim. "I'll have to talk to Juvia later. Gajeel has probably done plenty of things to her, I'm sure she'll agree with me."

Now armed with a plan, Lucy meandered through the town back towards her house. Before any sort of payback happened, she needed to figure out how to get Laxus' electricity out of her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel was sitting at his usual table in a corner of the guild hall, munching angrily from a bowl of crunchy chips, when Laxus flopped into the seat across from him with a frustrated sigh. Neither said anything, both silently stewing in their bad moods. 

Eventually Laxus broke the silence when he noticed that Gajeel wasn't eating metal like he usually was and that his piercings looked browner than grey.

"What happened to your metal, pincushion?" he asked.

Gajeel grunted, "Rain woman happened."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Juvia?"

Gajeel nodded.

/ / /

Gajeel wandered around the house, kicking pillows emroidered with Gray's face from his path. He had just finished his daily exercising and was in the mood for some metal. 

In the kitchen he opened the cabinet that held his box of scrap metal and pulled it out, setting it on the counter. His nose twitched slightly, something smelled off coming from the unopened container. When he opened the container, the smell intensified. He looked down at the metal, taken aback by what he saw; it was all rusted.

"What the fuck?" Gajeel dug through the scraps bewildered. The metal had been perfectly fine the day before, there was no way it could have rusted in a dry cabinet overnight.

Leaving the tainted metal on the counter Gajeel left the kitchen and walked into his bedroom. He knelt on the floor beside his bed and pulled another container out from underneath the bed. The same smell filtered through his nose.

"Son of a..." Already suspecting the issue Gajeel opened the container and growled; it was all rusted just like the metal in the kitchen. He had no idea what happened to his metal, but he also knew that there was no other metal anywhere in the house besides his clothes. And he wasn't about to eat his clothes. "Guess I gotta go to the guild just to get some metal..."

/

While Gajeel was getting ready to make his way to the guild, Juvia was talking to Mirajane at the bar.

"Mira-san, listen to me," Juvia whined. "Gajeel-kun turned all of Juvia's clothes into metal the other day and still hasn't changed them back! Juvia has been wearing this dress for three days; Juvia has had to wash it every night."

Mira had noticed that Juvia's dress looked the exact same for the past few days, but she figured that Juvia owned multiple of the same outfit. She set a glass of orange juice in front of the water mage. "Why did he do that?"

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel-kun is being mean and playing a prank on her," Juvia sighed, taking a long drink of orange juice. "So Juvia has decided to get back at Gajeel-kun!"

"Oh?" Mira blinked, slightly surprised. Juvia wasn't usually one to stir the pot with Gajeel. "How are you going to do that?"

Juvia grinned mischievously. "Juvia rusted all of Gajeel-kun's scrap metal in the house so he has nothing to eat besides normal food."

Mira giggled. "But what about the metal we have for him here at the guild?"

"Juvia didn't want to do something that would make Mira-san angry," Juvia deflated. She had wanted to rust all of the metal Gajeel had access to, but Mirajane was a force to be reckoned with when angry. 

"I don't mind if you rust it, Juvia," Mira chirped happily. "I've been meaning to get some more anyway."

Juvia brightened, excited. "Are you sure, Mira-san?!"

'She's so pretty when she smiles and it's not about Gray...' Mira smiled widely, winking. "Of course! It's time Gajeel got a taste of his own medicine."

"Thank you, Mira-san!" Juvia practically hopped over the bar and threw her arms around the barmaid. She continued into the kitchens, leaving Mira smiling behind her. 

"The metal is in the cabinet above the sink!" Mira called after her. 

Juvia grabbed a step stool and opened the cabinet Mira indicated, eagerly digging around until she found the container full of scrap metal. Balancing it in her arms she carefully stepped from the stool and set the container on the counter next to the sink. After filling the container with water Juvia used her magic to transform the freshwater into saltwater and speed up the oxidation process. 

Once the metal was fully rusted she drained the water and dried each piece of metal before putting the container back in the cabinet. She skipped out of the kitchen, thanking Mira once again, and sat next to Lucy at her team's table. 

"Did you do it?" Lucy nudged Juvia's shoulder, grinning cheekily. 

"Do what?" Happy interrupted around a mouthful of fish.

The girls ignored the Exceed. 

"Yes, Mira-san let me do the metal in the kitchen too," Juvia answered proudly. "Gajeel-kun will think twice about turning my things into metal now."

Lucy and Juvia giggled uncontrollably as the rest of the table watched them, confused. But neither girl offered any sort of explanation.

/

Gajeel stomped into the guild right up to the bar and slammed one big hand on the bar top.

"Demon woman, I need some metal," he grumbled, irritable and hungry.

Mirajane smiled sweetly, setting down the spotless glass she had been wiping. "Sure thing, Gajeel. Just give me one minute."

"Just bring the whole box!"

Mirajane returned a few seconds later, lugging the huge box of scrap metal in her arms. She heaved it up onto the bar, dropping it in front of Gajeel, before moving away to tend to other guild members.

Stomach grumbling excitedly and his mouth watering, Gajeel practically ripped the box open; only to find that even the metal in the guild was rusted. Gajeel's stomach whined disappointedly and he growled.

"Hey, Demon!"

Mirajane walked over calmly. "What's wrong, Gajeel?"

Gajeel rattled the scrap metal box in her face. "What the hell is this?!"

"That's metal, Gajeel," Mirajane told him nicely. "Surely you can see that?"

"Yes I can fucking see that, Demon woman," growled Gajeel. "Why the fuck is it rusty?!"

"What?" Mirajane feigned surprise. "When did that happen?"

Gajeel watched as Mirajane shrugged and walked away towards a table that was calling for her. 'The demon knows something...'

He took a deep breath, about to give up on his beloved metal, when he smelled something familiar; it came from the metal. Curiously Gajeel leaned forward and took another deep breath, trying to figure out what smelled so familiar. It smelled like water; water he had become very familiar with long before he every joined Fairy Tail.

"Rain woman..."

Gajeel straightened and searched the guild for his sister. He spied her sitting with Lucy at her team's table.

"Juvia!" Gajeel called, stomping towards her. 

Juvia turned around, looking baffled. "What is it, Gajeel-kun?"

Gajeel stopped a few feet away from her, arms crossed over his massive chest. "You know damn well what, Rain woman," he huffed. "Why is all my metal rusty?"

"Juvia has no idea what Gajeel-kun is talking about," she said.

"Rainy if you don't tell me why you rusted all of my food, I will turn every single doll of Ice Freak you have into indestructible metal," Gajeel threatened. 

"Juvia has dolls of me...?" Gray looked sick. 

"Just like Gajeel-kun did to Juvia's clothes?"

Gajeel blinked. "What?"

"Gajeel-kun forgot that he turned all of Juvia's clothes into metal three days ago?" Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"What's that got to do with my metal?" Gajeel was confused. He didn't understand what turning her clothes into metal had to do with her rusting his food.

Juvia stood up and faced Gajeel, hands on her hips. "Would Gajeel-kun have been okay with his little sister stealing his clothes or worse, walking around naked?"

"What? No!"

"Then Gajeel-kun will do well to remember that the next time he does something to Juvia's things, he won't have any metal to eat!" Juvia smiled triumphantly. She turned and high fived Lucy before waltzing out of the guild. 

"Gaj, you really should think before you play pranks on Juvia," Lucy snickered. "She's got a great network of friends to help get revenge."

Gajeel looked between Lucy and the door. 

"God dammit!" He ignored Lucy's smug expression and began running after Juvia. 

Gajeel could be heard yelling "Juvia wait! Un-rust my metal!!" as the guild hall doors swung closed behind him.

/ / /

"Oh man, she really got you!" Laxus held his stomach as he doubled over with laughter. 

"Hmph!" Gajeel shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, unamused at Laxus' reaction. "I wouldn't be laughing so hard, lightning rod. After what you did you Bunny girl, you're bound to get it good pretty soon."

"Hah! Please," Laxus snorted, wiping his eyes. "What could Blondie possibly do to me?"

"I don't know man, but Bunny is a lot smarter than you're giving her credit for," Gajeel told him. He shrugged, flagging down Mirajane for more chips. "But hey, it's your funeral."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy snuck into Laxus' bedroom on her tiptoes, keeping her ears and eyes open in case he returned to the house early. After Laxus had charged all of her clothes with static electricity, Lucy was determined to enact revenge against her brother. There was no way that the giant blond lightning rod was going to get away unscathed.

Opening his closet Lucy studied his garments with slight distaste. "He has the worst fashion sense," she mumbled. Turning away from the closet crammed with wild patterned button-down shirts, she took Virgo's key from her ring and summoned the spirit. 

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo appeared in a cloud of pale pink smoke, chains dangling from her wrists.

"No Virgo," Lucy groaned. "I need your help with something."

"Anything for you, Princess." Virgo bowed low.

"Would it be possible to turn all of Laxus' clothes into something that would keep him from making electricity with his magic?" Lucy thought for a few seconds. "Like dryer sheets, or something?"

Virgo seemed completely unfazed by Lucy's request, not even questioning it as she replied. "It shouldn't be a problem, Princess. Would you like that done immediately?"

"Please."

The spirit nodded before disappearing back into the Spirit World, taking the clothes from the closet with her. She reappeared moments later along with the clothes.

"I apologize, Princess," Virgo bowed. "I was unable to change the clothes that Master Laxus is currently wearing."

"It's okay, he never wears the same outfit twice in one week," Lucy assured the spirit.

Virgo nodded impassively. "Will there be anything else, Princess?"

Lucy shook her head and smiled at her spirit. "No, thank you, Virgo."

The maid spirit bowed low before disappearing in a flash of light and cloud of pale pink smoke. As the smoke cleared the front door rattle, startling Lucy. Laxus was back. Lucy dashed from his bedroom and down the stairs, throwing herself on the couch just as the door swung open.

"Hey Blondie," Laxus greeted as he squeezed his large frame through the door. He hung his beloved coat on a peg next to the door and stretched, joints popping.

"Hey Lax," Lucy returned the greeting with a smile. "How was the mission?"

Laxus sighed tiredly. "We finished it of course, but it was exhausting."

"Exhausting how?"

"Bickslow wouldn't stop going on and on about the new baby he got and Freed was practically up my ass the entire time," Laxus groaned. 

Lucy laughed at her brother's pitiful expression as the Dragon Slayer flopped down on the couch next to her with his arms over his eyes.

"Well you are his hero," she snickered, poking Laxus with her foot. 

Laxus swatted her foot away and stood up, yawning. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep, talk to you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, Light Bulb," Lucy chirped happily.

/ / /

The next morning Laxus woke up and dressed, completely unaware of any difference in his clothes. He followed the smell of bacon down the stairs and was greeted by a table full of eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast. 

"What's the occasion?" Laxus yawned, sitting down at the table.

Lucy dumped a fresh skillet of scrambled eggs onto a platter in front of him. 

"I just felt like you deserved a special breakfast after a tiring mission," she responded in a sing-song voice. She turned the stove off and discarded her apron before sitting across from Laxus. 

Laxus grunted appreciatively, piling food onto his plate. He shoveled the steaming food into his mouth.

"I forgot how well you cooked," he mumbled around a mouthful of eggs. 

"Well of course I cook well, how many years did I cook for Natsu before he and Lisanna mated?" Lucy picked at her much smaller portioned plate. 

"That still freaks me out, you know," Laxus commented. "I've known them both since they were little and now they're all grown up and mated."

"Don't worry, Laxy," Lucy giggled. "You'll have plenty to occupy your thoughts when you finally work up the courage to ask Mira out."

Laxus flung a forkful of eggs across the table, aiming for Lucy's face. But the girl lithely dodged the flying food and twirled away from the table. She dumped her plate in the sink with all the other dishes.

"Do the dishes before you leave, please? I'm going to the guild," she called sweetly. Lucy skipped out the door before Laxus could respond.

/ / /

Laxus pushed open the doors of the guild and strode in, claiming a seat at the bar rather than going to his office upstairs. Mirajane looked up from the sparkling glass she was polishing and gave him her usual angelic smile.

"Good morning, Laxus! Can I get you anything?" She asked sweetly.

Laxus had to force his attention away from how beautiful she was and answer her. "Uh, yeah, gimme a beer."

"Sure thing!" Mirajane poured him a tall mug of beer from the tap and set it on the bar in front of him. "Call me if you need anything!"

Ignoring the beer Laxus watched as Mirajane gracefully wove between tables, attending to other guild members. 

"Laxus! Fight me!" Laxus turned his head to find Natsu rushing towards him with flaming fists.

With an exasperated sigh Laxus stood up from his stool, intent on shocking Natsu to a smoking pile of Dragon Slayer. Except when he channeled his magic towards the fast approaching mage, nothing happened. 

"Wha-" 

Natsu's flaming fist landed against Laxus' cheek with a loud thud, sending Laxus back into the bar. The wood cracked from the force of the collision. 

The guild was silent, they never thought they would see the day that Natsu would be able to land a punch on Laxus that wasn't during a serious fight. The members present stared in shock as Laxus groaned against the broken bar.

"I did it!" Natsu cheered ecstatically. He threw his fist in the air with gusto; Happy was flying around him excitedly.

"Natsu is the strongest!" the blue Exceed shouted. 

"Hay, Gajeel!" Natsu yelled. "Let's have a fight! I just took down Laxus!"

Laxus shook himself off and stared blankly at his hand. He tried repeatedly to make his magic manifest, but it wouldn't. Sometimes he swore he saw a small spark but then it was gone just as fast as it appeared. What was going on? Why couldn't he use his magic?

"Looks like Bunny got to ya after all, eh?" Gajeel sauntered up to his fellow Dragon Slayer, crunching on metal as usual. He had just finished implanting Natsu's face into the guild wall.

"Bullshit, Blondie couldn't have done something to keep me from using magic," Laxus growled. He refused to believe that Lucy could do something like that, no matter how strong she truly was.

"You do realize that she has like thirteen spirits to do her bidding right?"

Laxus thought about it for a minute. He ran through his memories of each spirit he'd seen and tried to identify which one could possibly have done something to him. No spirit stood out to him.

"I still don't think it was her," he eventually huffed. "Maybe I'm getting sick."

"Sure, that's what it is." Gajeel walked away with a "gihi."

As Laxus pondered the problem of his being unable to use magic, Lucy was sitting at a table with Juvia snickering uncontrollably.

"Lucy-san, what did you do to Laxus-san?" Juvia wondered, slightly alarmed by the girl's behavior.

"I had Virgo turn all of his clothes into dryer sheets so he couldn't make electricity!" Lucy cried louder than intended. She couldn't stop laughing. 

She had known that when she sent Natsu to fight Laxus that it would be funny, but she didn't think it would be this funny. Lucy was barely able to breathe; she doubled over holding her middle, howling with laughter. Even Juvia giggled.

But Juvia swallowed her giggles quickly when a large shadow fell over their table.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia shook Lucy's shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Stop laughing, Lucy-san!"

"B-But, J-Juvia...! Lucy snorted with laughter. "Dryer sheets!"

"Oho, so that's what you did," Laxus murmured, arms crossed over his chest. 

Lucy stopped laughing when she heard her brother's voice. She looked up.

"Hey, Lax, how's it going?" She could already see the bruise forming on his cheek from Natsu's punch.

Laxus glared at his sister. "I think you know damn well how it's going, Blondie."

"Not really, because I wasn't the one punched out by Natsu," Lucy sniggered. 

Juvia slowly inched herself away from the siblings, opting instead to watch with Gajeel. 

"What have I done to deserve this behavior from my own little sister?" Laxus sighed dramatically.

"You messed with my clothes," Lucy reminded him. "Nobody messed with my clothes, Laxus, you know that."

"It was a prank!"

"Well," Lucy chirped. She slid out of her seat and patted Laxus' other cheek. "So was this."

Lucy pecked Laxus' cheek and sauntered over to Mirajane, knowing that Laxus would never do something in front of the barmaid. She was grinning cheekily the entire time.

Annoyed Laxus looked around the guild for something to hit. He noticed Natsu peeling himself off the wall.

"Hay, Natsu!" Laxus boomed. "Get over here, it's time for payback!"


End file.
